Fel orc
The fel orcs are the ultimate culmination of the Burning Legion's control over the orcs. After their consumption of the Blood of Mannoroth, a heavy blood haze fell over the orcs, forcing them into a crazed bloodlust. The most prominent side effect of this blood haze is a deep red discoloration of the flesh and insane desire for battle and violence. Fel orcs are also more powerful than regular orcs, having chaos damage on all their attacks. The only instance in which fel orcs were active on Azeroth was when Mannoroth tricked Grom Hellscream and his warriors into drinking his blood from a tainted fountain of health. Some believe that the orcs in Warcraft I and Warcraft II were fel orcs too, but not red-skinned, due to their bloodthirst. Grom later overcame the blood haze with the help of Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore and slew Mannoroth. Fel orcs made up the backbone of the pit lord Magtheridon's armies in Outland. After Magtheridon was imprisioned, however, they stayed in his citadel. Within Outland, fel orcs have been recently discovered manning the gargantuan Hellfire Citadel. This is the first known appearance of the fel orcs in WoW. Their presence at the citadel is currently unexplained, as it was thought to be abandoned. However, the fel orcs appear to be all too active at this fortress. This could be a new source of demonic power they found. They no longer serve the Burning Legion and are increasing in numbers somehow despite the death of Mannoroth and the subsequent freedom of the orcs. Apparently, adventurers into the Hellfire Citadel have discovered that Illidan has not killed Magtheridon but rather imprisoned him inside the keep at the mercy of his own fel orcs, who now run the fortress. Having bested their master, the orcs now serve Illidan. A letter recovered from one of the orcs has revealed that Illidan is not pleased with the orcs' progress with the defense of the Blood Furnace. link Known Corrupted Clans Several corrupted clans (or long-lost elements of clans in Azeroth) have been discovered in the general vicinity of Hellfire Citadel: *Bonechewer Clan - a clan attacked by the Shadowmoons for possession of the Skull of Gul'dan; serving primarily as warriors and casters *Dragonmaw Clan - the infamous clan of Zuluhed the Whacked once known for their domination of the Red Dragonflight and Alexstrasza; now continuing their dragon riding trade with the Nether Drakes through the subjugation of Karynaku *Laughing Skull Clan - attacked by the Shadowmoons to regain the knowledge necessary to reopen the Dark Portal; serving primarily as rogues and enforcers *Shattered Hand Clan - clan of Kargath Bladefist, currently serves as the Guild of Rogues in Orgrimmar; they serve as warriors and enforcers, though a small number of casters have been seen around the Citadel *Shadowmoon Clan - the former clan of Ner'zhul; primarily warlocks and channelers of the blood of the captured Pit Lord Magtheridon Types of Fel Orcs Fel Orcs The standard fel orc has red skin, and a ridge of long sharp spines coming out of its back. Bony horns grow from its arms and hands. Its eyes are bloodshoot and glow red, and six long and thin fangs grow out of it mouth. Its ears are stubbier than orc ears, coming to a blunt point. Chaos Orcs In the original version of WarCraft III, were corrupted fel orcs also called chaos orcs. As a rule, those directly infected with the Blood of Mannoroth by drinking from a chaos well are called "chaos orcs", while those who have been heavily physically mutated by the blood, and have lived with it for generations are "fel orcs". Chaos orcs were units seen primarily in Warcraft III. Another difference is that chaos orcs do not show the level of mutation of most fel orcs. They do not have spines or bony structures coming out of their backs and arms like fel orcs. They also lack the six long and skinny fangs of fel orcs. Other than being red, chaos orcs look like regular orcs, and can change back to regular orcs if they fight the control of the blood. It can be assumed that with continued exposure to the corruption from Mannoroth's blood they can mutate into the more demonic fel orcs. Chaos orcs were capable of causing special damage known as chaos damage. Perhaps related to the chaos energy. Tainted Orcs Tainted orcs show some signs of corruption (large side, mottled skin) but lack the red skin of fel and chaos orcs. Tainted orcs look like orcs of massive size, 8 feet tall. They have green skin mottled with gray and their dark hair hangs with thick tangles. Their eyes shine with crazed, savage light. Some orcs remain under the thrall of of the Burning Legion, to the point they are twisted into mockeries of their former selves. Fallen Orcs Fallen orcs show very little signs of physical corruption, but have a craving for power in their blood. Orcs have always sought strength and personal power. The demons provided that power, and some orcs still crave it. Fallen orcs feel the call in their blood; in every waking moment they taste the lure of the power. Whether naturally inclined to magic, or tempted by demon presence, these orcs seem born with the knowledge of how strong they could be were they to give into the demons. They know what power lies just beyind their grasp. Some orcs fight this call their whole lives. They throw their loyality in with Thrall or the Horde and temper their lust for power by serving a greater cause. Others prove too weak and succumb to the call. Still others seek power for their own selfish reasons. The Burning Legion welcomes fallen orcs and takes them eagerly into their demonic ranks. Fallen orcs typically become warlocks, though a few also become magi or priests of the Burning Legion. Fel-Sworn Fel-Sworns are those who have begun to transform due to their exposure to the energies of the Burning Legion. Their bodies have warped and twisted to take on a new shape as their souls become more and more evil. Their demonic features develop until terrifying beings, half humanoid and half demon. *See, Fel-Sworn Official Info http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/images/bestiary/thumb-felorc.jpg From World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, Bestiary: :Mystery and speculation surround the corrupted fel orcs who recently appeared in Outland. Though little is known about these savage warriors, the most disturbing revelation to come to light is that their numbers appear to be steadily increasing. Even more perplexing is the fact that the orcs have discovered some alternate source of fel energies to feed upon, despite the slaying of Mannoroth and the Horde's subsequent release from demonic corruption. Regardless of their connection to fel energies, however, it is believed that this new breed is not working with the Burning Legion. What authority they do answer to remains a mystery. In the Burning Crusade, it is revealed that the reason that the fel orc numbers are steadily increasing is because they're simply manufacturing more of them. Inside the Blood Furnace, an instance within Hellfire Citadel, adventurers come to find the process by which they're using Magtheridon's blood to create more fel orcs. They also face a boss named the Maker, who is likely overseeing much of the process. Famous Fel Orcs * Bloodgrin (chaos orc) * Bonethirst (chaos orc) * Chaos Orc Slave Master * Gorgosh (chaos orc) * Grom Hellscream (drank the Blood of Mannoroth) * Maim (chaos orc) * Mizgill (chaos orc) * Nera'thor (chaos orc) * Rend (chaos orc) * Sagra'nel (chaos orc) * Jubei'Thos (chaos orc) * Kargath Bladefist Category:Lore Category:Orcs Category:World:Outland